Twisted Love
by Aesthetic Bubblegum
Summary: About 4 evil girls that get to live in the ninjas house to turn them good but will they find love or nah (lol my fav song).


**So um I don't actually know how to start a story *nervous laugh* this was inspired by um wait a sec... a guest I'm gonna call u lily for now x and just please don't kill me if it's bad and it's my first story so you'll just have to deal with that mess vvvvvvv anyways hope u enjoy baii xx**

 _*My POV HOHOHO*_

All of the ninja were sitting in the main room **( they got a house btw ;) )** discussing wich room is who's since they didn't have any other stuff to do and there hasn't been any evil in Ninjago for a while.

"And finally Lloyd, your room is that one just there" Wu said while pointing his staff at the second room on the third floor.

"Ugh why do I get the floor with all the adults?" Lloyd complained while the other ninja snickered behind him.

"Because you're still young and you're not the only one because Kai has a room right next to you also stop complaining because you have a balcony unlike the others" Garmadon **(Lloyd's dad for y'all losers out there e3e )** answered his son's question. Lloyd was going to add more to his point but unfortunately he didn't get a chance as the criminal alarm started going off and everyone immediately reported to the main room. **(A/N ik this is random but I haven't seen season 8 yet plz don't kill me tho e3e ).**

"Pixal what's the problem?" Lloyd asked worriedly.

"The police have caught 3 girls trying to steal a car **( I accidentally put cat XD )** but can't get anything out of them so I was wondering if you'd like to hop there real quick and help them" Pixal said.

"Help the criminals um no thanks" Kai said slowly starting to walk away.

"No the police!" Pixal quickly added before the red ninja fully walked out.

"Well idk bout u but I'm in!" Kai shouted as he came back into the room.

"Let's go then!" Lloyd said to all the others as everyone run out and got on their gear.

 _Time skip brought to u by my loneliness*_

The ninja slowly parked their gear outside the police stations and walked in to be greeted by a nice policeman.

"Ah hello ninja we could use some help, these 4 girls who stole a car and are also Jamaican Village's biggest villains won't say a word" He said as he led the ninja to a room where 4 girls were sitting and sat down next to another policeman that was also in the room. The first one had black hair tied up in a short ponytail to the side of her head, had big black eyes, olive skin and was wearing a black choker, croptop, leggings and ankle boots, the second one had knee length dark brown hair green eyes very pale skin and was wearing a slutty as outfit, the third one had waist length blonde hair tanned skin blue eyes and was wearing a white croptop, pink jacket, pink jeans and white shoes and finally the last one had a blonde ponytail green eyes and tanned skin and was wearing a green hoodie, black leggings and black ankle boots.

"So who's like the leader here?..." Lloyd asked the 4 girls.

"Um me isn't it obvious" the brunette said.

"Um no what's your name?" Lloyd asked annoyed.

"Alissa ffs can you like go now..." the girl replied.

"Um what are your friends names?" Kai asked walking towards her.

"Um that pink obsessed one is Bianca, that other blonde one is Ariana and that black haired one is Jessie." Alissa replied through her teeth.

"Hi I'm Jessie Rebecca Leysee I'm 16 it's nice to meet you I like hot guys and-" Jessie started off pushing in front of Alissa.

"Get behind me right now JESSICA!" Alissa shouted at her friend.

"Right sorry..." she got behind her sadly.

The policeman slowly cut into the conversation "So um ninja, the government just called the office and told us that you need to take the 4 into your house and teach them to be good" he continued.

"WHAT?!" Everyone But Kai shrieked.

"I mean I don't mind havin 4 sexy girls at my place" Kai said smoothly with a smirk.

"Please sush..." Alissa said through her cell.

"Never" Kai replied with a grin.

"Kai you have been assigned to look after Jessie" The policeman started off slowly.

"YAYYYYY!" She screamed as she jumped around her cell happily.

"Then um Nya you have been assigned to look after Ariana" The policeman continued.

"We're gonna be besties" Ariana said as she gave Nya a high five through her cell.

"Hell yes!" Nya jumped up in the air while squealing.

"Then Cole you're assigned to look after Bianca" The policeman once again started off.

"Hai" Bianca said to Cole while brushing her hair behind her ear. He just winked back at her.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Alissa screamed at all of her friends, "WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BAD NOT, BLAH BLAH BLAH BESTIES, BLAH BLAH BLAH THIS, BLAH BLAH BLAH THAT! UGH!" She continued.

"Oh. My. God. Alissa chill" Bianca asked her friend.

"Ok um... anyways Alissa... um... Alissa, Alissa... there you are um... you're assigned to..." The policeman said while looking through his paper "There it is... ah Lloyd!" He finished.

"I- I um I'm sorry what?" Alissa asked him angrily.

"You heard me" he said while doing a hair flip.

 **HOHOHO it's me so um this is the first chapter tell me if u liked it or not (personally I think it was shit) but yeah um bai.**


End file.
